


The Dark Hunter

by Umeko



Series: Dysfunctional [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Vala/Elf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm thinks he has trapped his prey but he finds he is the hunted instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think this is a highly OOC and probably stupid take on Orome x Celegorm with a side of Celegorm x Irisse. Strong rapey overtones.

It was an unspoken practice during the annual Festival of the Hunt. A ner might entrap a nis and lie with her without need for marriage. Those who participated in the hunt knew the rules and were inclined to run from all save those they had chosen after the dandelion wine had been drunk. Or so they thought. Tyelkormo was a master of the hunt. If he wished, he could have his wicked way with any of the nissi or neri present and not be taken to task for his actions afterwards. For now his prey was Irisse, his cousin.

She had been teasing him earlier, flaunting her pert breasts at him at the pool. Breasts he now squeezed as Irisse wriggled beneath him, squealing with both pain and pleasure as he ploughed her with his shaft. The chase had been a challenge even for a skilled hunter like him. The birds had not spoken to him since the chase started in earnest. Perhaps they considered it cheating. Huan simply declined to follow his owner for the same reason.

“You brute!” Irisse hissed as she clawed his back. He leaned in to nip her collarbone hard enough to draw blood. Tyelkormo had successful hunts before. There was that young ner he had fucked against a tree some years back, and that fair maid he had cornered by a stream that was a maid no more. The elves knew it would be wise to leave the Woods of Orome to his disciples and that of his wife Lady Vane during this time. Any elf caught was fair game for the hunters, who were often hunted in their turn in an orgy of sexual debauchery.

Tyelkormo liked his sex rough, and taking it from those who caught his roving eye in the Woods. During the festival, Tyelkormo claimed his prey with a savagery which could be described as animal. It was not uncommon for irate parents to complain to his grandfather and father after the hunt about the injuries he inflicted on his partners. Not that Tyelkormo cared.

Irisse was a willing partner despite the fight she put up and she proved it by rolling him over onto the moss so she could ride his cock. He had trapped her in this ferny gully, a beautiful place for them to know each other intimately. It was not the first time they had lain together thus. Tyelkormo had first savoured his then underaged cousin’s charms in her bed as their eldest brothers fucked each other in the next room. Since that first fumbling encounter, he had made use of her cunt, ass and mouth.

With a satisfied grunt he came balls-deep in his cousin. She lifted herself off him, seed dripping out of her. Sated, he stood up with his breeches still about his knees and his head still swimming from the mind-blowing climax Irisse had coaxed from him. Somewhere among the trees a hunting horn blared. Laughing, Irisse leapt to her feet and snatched up her discarded skirt. Other hunters were closing in. Tyelkormo reached for his breeches to pull them up from where they had bunched up at the knees.

The next thing Tyelkormo knew, a large steed burst through the trees and a strong arm snatched him up about the waist. _The Dark Hunter_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully as Irisse screamed in shock. He was thrown hard enough against the saddle before his captor to knock the air from his lungs. 

His head swimming, he was dimly aware of the wind rushing past him as his captor sped away into the darkness of the Woods.

Finally he felt his captor rein his steed to a stop. “Well done, Nahar,” a familiar voice praised. Strong arms lifted Tyelkormo bodily from the saddle - arms thicker than any ner’s.

“Lemme go!” Tyelkormo screamed and kicked as if he were an elfling. He was thrown over a broad shoulder so he hung upside down against his captor’s back. A large palm smacked his exposed ass in reply, his tunic having ridden up during the ride. His breeches were still pooled about his knees.

“My, my, what a naughty elfling we have here, don’t you agree, Nahar?” Orome boomed as he spanked his protégé a few more times, ignoring the fists pounding against his back. Nahar whinnied in reply before trotting off behind a copse of elms.

“You filthy fucker!” Tyelkormo cursed a moment before his master flung him against a pile of furs and mossy bracken. He smacked his head against a tree root hard enough to make his world swim. Slowly, Orome’s face came into focus above him.

“If you wanted me that bad, you could have just asked…” Tyelkormo smirked as his vision cleared.

“And where would the fun be in that, elf? You know the thrill of the chase – and the kill…” Orome leaned down and claimed Tyelkormo’s lips with his in a bruising kiss. An arm crushed him against the Vala’s broad chest. Tyelkormo could feel the hardness against his thigh through Orome’s garments.  

“You should know… I have never done this before…” Tyelkormo whispered as Orome finally allowed him to breathe again. He felt oddly young and inadequate. It was true he was experienced in carnal matters, but he preferred to top, be the dominant party in any sex.

“Do not fear, little one. Before Laurelin’s next waxing I will have claimed your virginity in that aspect. You desire to be dominated, don’t you?” Orome’s tongue licked Tyelkormo’s ear-point, eliciting a moan and a tremble of desire. “You will be mine many times over before then. Understood?”

“I hear and obey, my lord…” Tyelkormo threw his head back and spread his legs wide. Then he saw the size of his master’s cock as Orome undid his belt. _It was massive,_ even when flaccid.

“Fuck! There is no way I can take that! It’d rip me apart! Look, can I suck you off instead?” Tyelkormo struggled but Orome had his arms pinioned by his wrists before he could flee.

“But you will take me. Some tearing and bleeding perhaps. Oh, probably not as bad as that young ner you fucked last year. He was a little too young for the hunt after all… And believe me when I say I will have you speared on my cock shortly. As much as I am curious about your skill at sucking cock, that can wait,” Orome grinned wickedly as he forced his student’s thighs apart and bent them up to his chest. The ner’s strength was no match for a Vala.

“I will stretch you open first… so suck…” Orome paused to stick his digits into Tyelkormo’s mouth. Tyelkormo thought of clamping his teeth down but thought the better of it. He rolled his tongue about the invading digits, coating them liberally with spit. In the meanwhile, Orome studied Tyelkormo’s virgin pucker. He spat a generous glob of spit at it, the slimy warmth of it making Tyelkormo flinch.

“Do you wish to do this on your back or on all fours like a beast of the woods?” Orome asked conversationally. Tyelkormo’s reply was muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

“On your knees, I think. Just like a beast of the woods.” Orome extracted his spit-slicked fingers. With a grunt, he seized the collar of Tyelkormo’s tunic and ripped it off him. His hunting knife made short work of the breeches so that Tyelkormo laid spread before him naked but for his hunting boots. Grabbing a fistful of blond braids, he rolled the ner over.

“Master!” Tyelkormo gasped with pain as his virgin pucker was breached by his master’s thick finger. He clawed at the moss as Lord Orome worked at stretching him open, all the while whispering lewd insinuations into the elf’s ears. First one, than two… finally three fingers were in, twisting his against his channel, all the while tears leaked from the elf’s eyes. It hurt far more than he expected.

“Try to relax and it would go easier,” Orome rubbed the small of his student’s back with his free hand. A probing finger hit something inside which made Tyelkormo tremble with pleasure. _Aha!_ Before Tyelkormo could recover, Orome seized his hips firmly and thrust into the elf below him hard enough to cause Tyelkormo to fall onto his face into the moss.

“So velvety smooth and hot for me…” Orome grunted as Tyelkormo screamed out from the considerable pain of his sudden taking. Orome withdrew and slammed back in. The elf whimpered as something deep inside him was struck, sparking a white wave of pleasure over the pain like sparks from an anvil struck by a hammer. Orome did not wait for his student’s body to adjust to his girth, but continued thrusting into his too-tight passage. Something inside the elf tore. Ironically, the blood made the going slightly easier on Tyelkormo.

Orome pulled the elf back against his chest and sank his teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He closed his fist around Tyelkormo’s half-hard shaft and relentlessly pumped him to hardness and a climax. He spent himself into the elf as Tyelkormo shuddered about him in the throes of orgasm. The elf felt as though he were being burned from the inside from the pain.

“Well done, Kormo,” Orome smiled as he withdrew from his student’s limp body. The elf was too spent and sore to speak. He nuzzled against his mentor’s neck like some young animal seeking comfort. It was not over yet. Orome chuckled as he stroked his protégé’s tear-streaked cheek. There were so many more ways he could savour his favourite student’s charms before the end of the festival.

* * *

 

Laurelin’s light found Tyelkormo naked in the embrace of his mentor. His entire body was sore both inside and out. Dried blood and seed stained his inner thighs. He groaned when he moved a leg, sending stabbing pain up his ass. It hurt too much to move any more. He had been taken at least half a dozen times by his mentor before he had passed out from sheer exhaustion. Valarin stamina was unrivalled indeed.

Hazy memories of being taken with his back against an oak, sitting in his master’s lap… Already he could feel his master’s shaft pressing against his back. He half-closed his eyes, feigning reverie.

“I know you are awake, Kormo… Shall I have you one more time before…” Tyelkormo winced as Orome probed at his much-abused entrance with a finger.

“Please, no!” the elf whined. Tears ran down his cheeks. He could not take another round. Orome relented and wiped his tears away.

“Very well, I will give you a ride back to the lodge if you show me your skill at sucking cock… If you please me, I will give you a new fur cloak instead of having you crawl back naked,” Orome laughed and pulled his student onto his knees before him. With a resigned sigh, the blond elf opened his mouth and took the shaft between his lips. He loved his master in his own way despite the pain and indignity. He would get the fur cloak. Orome could be a thoughtful, almost gentle lover outside the Festival.

At the following Festivals, it was noted by many that Tyelkormo often returned limping with some gift from the Lord of the Hunt. Some years he would keep to his bed for the next few days. He refused to speak of what transpired in the Woods. The most his beloved cousin could get out of him was _“the Dark Hunter”_ , a shrug, and a smile. Only during the Festival did his master feel free to have his way with his protégé and Tyelkormo grew to look forward to the primal savagery of his master rutting into him.  He always did like it rough.


End file.
